


safe and sound

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, just a pile of nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: deb doesn't miss dexter.
Relationships: Debra Morgan/Dexter Morgan (Implied)





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by safe and sound by taylor swift

deborah doesn't remember how she got here. but she does not miss dexter, and she does not want to see him again.

the air is crisp and harsh, cold and dry. she knows she cant leave. deb feels herself laying flat and she relaxes, it'll be okay soon enough.

she might miss dexter, just a little bit. but it's not like she cares about her morals right now, seeing as she's dying. 

deb drifts away, and leaves nothing left.


End file.
